


« See you soon ! » a little bird said

by avdieo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gay Marc Anciel, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marc Anciel deserves the world, Mentioned Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avdieo/pseuds/avdieo
Summary: The moment Nathaniel entered his life, Marc knew the dog days were over.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	« See you soon ! » a little bird said

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo people I'm back with a second fic ! I hope you'll like it !  
> If you find a mistake, don't hesitate to tell me !  
> I'm still learning english so it's a good way to improve it  
> （*＾-＾*）
> 
> Enjoy !

The moment Nathaniel entered his life, Marc knew the dog days were over. He let his thoughts wander to Nathaniel. The writer smiled dreamily. His friend was perfect to him. The boy thought he would explain for days why and how his friend was the definition of perfection if someone asked him to. He loved the way the redhead laugh, smile and talk. Every moment spent with him was like a gentle breeze during autumn, fresh and sweet.

Marc loved Nathaniel.

He loved him so much it sometimes scared him to death.

Marc laughed at the thought. The writer didn't think it was even possible. How could he love someone this much ? Every time he was with his friend, he could feel his heart beat crazily inside him and the blood running furiously in his veins. All these new sensations drove him crazy but he liked it. He never felt this incredible.

It was something entirely new.

These feelings made him think of the boy during some nights when he should be asleep. Always thinking of things that they could share and do. Things like go on a date and watch the sunset together on a hill were always on his mind. Oh, he wished he could share more beautiful memories with Nathaniel. If only he could. He knew it wasn't possible so he let his imagination do the job for him. He wondered how it would feel to touch his gentle hands then his handsome face and finally his kissable lips. If they had to enjoy their first kiss, where would it be ? On le Pont des Arts ? Maybe at the top of the Eiffel Tower at night or during the sunset at Trocadéro place ?

If only it was real.

How would Nathaniel look in his arms or how would it feel to be in his friend's arms ? He craved the warmth that his friend brought. The writer had never felt judged by the other when he showed who he truly was. He felt safe and at ease.  
Happiness hit him like train when Nathaniel asked him to stay by his side even after graduation. Marc knew the redhead cared about him as a friend. Sometimes, he asked himself what would happen to them if Marc has had the courage to confess. Without hesitation, he knew Nathaniel wouldn't be disgusted but it would cost their friendship.

The boy sighed.

His eyes went to the sky. It was blue. Blue. What a wonderful color. Everything made him remind of Nathaniel. Looking at the blue sky was like falling into the blue of the redhead eyes. Calm was what he was feeling at that moment.

He took a moment to admire the vast and endeless sky before the end. Marc wasn't afraid. No, he knew things like that would come eventually.

It was the humans' fate after all.

Laying on his back, he couldn't feel the blood rushing out of his body. His mind was already too lost in his old memories to notice the red puddle soaking his clothes but he knew soon, he would be nothing but a memory.  
He wanted to write something to his dear ones for the last time but his arms were not responding. The sirens were heard from far away but Marc couldn't hear a thing. There were a lot of things that the boy couldn't feel anymore: the heavy pillar on his chest breaking his ribs, the coldness of his fingers and the touch of a person begging him to stay awake. Marc didn't need these bones and this body. He knew he already lost. His life was ending and he couldn't do anything.

Slowly, his vision was getting fuzzy and he began to drift away. It was strange but he felt warm and safe. He didn't understand the panic on people's face. He was fine. Yeah. The sky was looking after him after all. He just hoped that his friends and his family would forget him soon and move on. He wished he could tell Nathaniel how lucky he was to spend his short life with him in this world.

Maybe in a next life, they would find each other again and grow old together.

If only.


End file.
